Tigerstar (TPB)
Tigerstar is a big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws and amber eyes. One of his ears is split in a deep V shape near the top and a scar on the bridge of his nose. History In the Field Guide Series ''Code of the Clans :Tigerkit was rescued from a fox by ShadowClan warriors Brackenfoot, Hollyflower, and Archeye. The three ShadowClan warriors were on a hunting patrol along the Thunderpath when they spotted the fox and the kit on the other side, in ThunderClan territory. Brackenfoot scolds Tigerkit for being outside his camp, and he would've become fresh-kill for the fox if the ShadowClan patrol had not shown up. Tigerkit disregards him. As the ShadowClan cats cross the Thunderpath back to their own territory, Tigerkit shouts after them that ShadowClan will always be his friends, and one day he will help them too. : :When his father, Pinestar, leaves ThunderClan to become a kittypet, it is noted that his other two littermates were weak and sickly-looking. As Pinestar leaves, Tigerkit pounces on his tail, and growls up at his father. Pinestar tells his kit to be strong, and to serve his Clan well. The disappearance of his father from the clan may very well be the reason for Tigerstar's intense hatred for kittypets, which may have made him hate Firestar excessively. Manga: The Rise of Scourge :Tigerpaw was on a patrol made up of Thistleclaw, Bluefur, and himself, who run into Tiny while patrolling their border. Thistleclaw thought he should be chased out, but Bluefur defends him, and says that he is only a kit. Thistleclaw said that she was being soft on him because he was a kittypet. He then asked his apprentice, Tigerpaw, what he thought, and Tigerpaw said that he should be taught a lesson. Thistleclaw asks him to attack, and Tigerpaw almost kills him before being stopped by Bluefur, who said that a cat doesn't need to kill to win a battle. Tigerpaw said he was only defending his Clan. He then appears when he and Boulder go to Scourge about his "enemies" and the deal which leads into ''The Darkest Hour. He is last seen when Scourge kills him with a single blow from the dog teeth in his claws. In the Original Series Into the Wild :Near the very beginning of the book Tigerclaw takes place in the battle against RiverClan for Sunningrocks. Tigerclaw tells his fellow Clanmates, Ravenpaw and Mousefur, to run home, and when nobody is there, he attacks and kills the deputy Redtail. Tigerclaw kills Redtail, and hopes that Bluestar will make him deputy. When he was on his way back to camp, he drags Redtail's body home. He sees Ravenpaw in the distance, still running, and thinks maybe he saw the murder. When Tigerclaw gets back to camp he tells the Clan that Redtail was slain by Oakheart, deputy of RiverClan, and Tigerclaw killed Oakheart in vengeance. Throughout the book, Tigerstar keeps bullying Ravenpaw so he can't tell anybody about his plot. After the battle with ShadowClan, Lionheart dies. Bluestar makes Tigerclaw the deputy. Tigerclaw seems to be happy when Firepaw and Graypaw say that Ravenpaw was killed in the forest. Fire and Ice :Tigerclaw set up a trap for Bluestar at the Thunderpath, but Bluestar had caught greencough, so Cinderpaw went instead. She was hit by a monster, and it twisted her leg around, crippling her for life, hence she couldn't become a warrior of ThunderClan. :When Cloudkit was playing with a ball of moss, Tigerclaw growls, mostly to Fireheart, "You wouldn't want to lose such a precious plaything", and he seemed to be talking about the kit himself. :When ThunderClan battle RiverClan, Tigerclaw watches Fireheart as he is viciously attacked by the RiverClan deputy, Leopardfur. Later, he accuses Fireheart of letting Silverstream go. Forest of Secrets :In Forest of Secrets, Tigerclaw tried to murder Bluestar while a group of rogues attacked ThunderClan camp, but Fireheart intervened and beat Tigerclaw. If he had succeeded, he would have made it look like a rogue had killed Bluestar, and thus would become leader without question. He was then exiled by ThunderClan after his treacherous actions were revealed to ThunderClan. He offered Darkstripe, Dustpelt, and Longtail, his biggest supporters, to come with him, but they rejected him. Tigerclaw also suspected Fireheart to know the truth about Redtail's death. So to keep Fireheart quiet, he tried to murder him when Bluestar asked him (Tigerclaw) to head a patrol to look for a passageway to go to the Gathering in the floods. Tigerclaw ordered him to try to walk across through a weak branch, a way to drown him but Longtail, who was part of the patrol, rescued Fireheart. Rising Storm :In Rising Storm, he and a group of rogues attack a patrol consisting of Mousefur, Runningwind, and Thornpaw. Runningwind was killed, while the other two got away. When Fireheart found out, he, Whitestorm and Mousefur went to find Runningwind. When they got there, they saw Whitethroat standing over his body. Fireheart, thinking Whitethroat killed Runningwind, chases him onto the Thunderpath, where he is hit by a monster. His last moments are of terror as he sees Tigerclaw over Fireheart's shoulder. Tigerclaw is caught by a surprise attack from Fireheart, and the rogues come to help him. Then Graystripe comes with a RiverClan patrol, and drives away the rogues and Tigerclaw. Just before he leaves, Tigerclaw tells Fireheart that he plans on killing as many ThunderClan cats as he can. :At the very end of the book, Tigerclaw appears at the Gathering as the new leader of ShadowClan, Tigerstar. A Dangerous Path :In A Dangerous Path, Tigerclaw has become Tigerstar , the leader of ShadowClan. :He meets the RiverClan elder, Graypool, during a trip to RiverClan territory to speak with Leopardstar. Graypool, mistaking him for Oakheart, tells him about ThunderClan giving up two kits, and that she cared for them.Tigerstar then demands who the two ThunderClan cats are and who their mother is. She realizes that he is not Oakheart and, startled, slips backwards down the slope, hitting her head on a rock, and she is killed instantly. :At one Gathering, he demands that Bluestar turn his kits over to ShadowClan, in an attempt to save them from the attack he is quietly planning. Bluestar puts off her decision for another moon, until the next Gathering, and surprisingly, Tigerstar agrees. :He feeds a pack of dogs that have escaped into the forest, and taken refuge at Snakerocks. Wanting to be warriors , Swiftpaw and Brightpaw try to kill them. Swiftpaw is killed, and Brightpaw gets part of her face torn off. He continuously feeds them dead rabbits, and eventually sets a trail of dead rabbits, leading to ThunderClan's camp. At the end of the trail, he kills Brindleface to give the dogs a taste of cat. He asked Darkstripe to bring his kits to him before the pack got to the camp, but Darkstripe was stopped by Fireheart. :When Fireheart is about to lead the dogs off of the cliff, Tigerstar pins him down, letting the dogs get closer, where they can kill him. The pack leader attacks Fireheart, but Bluestar cannons into the dog's side, knocking him off the cliff. As the dog fell, though, he managed to grab Bluestar's leg, and pull her off as well. :Bluestar is pulled out of the river by her kits, Mistyfoot, Stonefur, and Fireheart, then Fireheart shares tongues with her for the last time, Graystripe keeps Tigerstar away. Bluestar dies, and Fireheart becomes leader of ThunderClan. The Darkest Hour :Tigerstar takes control of RiverClan as well, forming a new Clan TigerClan. Although he claims that he shares the power equally with Leopardstar, he actually has all of the power within the Clan. During a TigerClan Clan meeting, he tried to kill Stonefur, Featherpaw, and Stormpaw because they were half-Clan. Stonefur was killed by Blackfoot, but Featherpaw and Stormpaw escaped into ThunderClan territory with Featherpaw's mentor, Mistyfoot. :After the three cats escaped form TigerClan, Tigerstar tried to bring Scourge and BloodClan, a vicious Clan from the Twolegplace, into the forest, in order to convince Tallstar and Firestar to submit to his leadership. When Scourge found out about Tigerstar's treachery he slashed a wound from Tigerstar's chin to his tail. The wound was so serious even StarClan could not heal it, and he died nine times, one life after the other. BloodClan is then defeated by Scourge's death caused by Firestar, and driven out by the four united forest Clans, called LionClan. In the Tigerstar and Sasha Series ''Into the Woods :In ''Into the Woods, Tigerstar meets Sasha on a patrol when she chases a rabbit. Afterwards Sasha takes Tigerstar to her old home, of which he insults. The next day he shows Sasha his home because she showed him hers. He is seen later with other cats in his clan by Sasha plotting to rule the forest. Later, he invites her to join ShadowClan. In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :In Firestar's Quest, it is strongly suggested that he is actually part SkyClan, being the descendant of Cloudstar and Birdflight, two SkyClan warriors (though Birdflight left to join ThunderClan), and cousin to Spottedleaf. New Prophecy Series Starlight :In The New Prophecy book Starlight, Tigerstar appears to Brambleclaw in a dream, and reveals that he does not walk with StarClan. According to him, there are hunting grounds that even StarClan doesn't know of. He then promises Brambleclaw that they will meet again. Twilight :In Twilight, Leafpool has a startling dream in which she sees Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw talking with Tigerstar. She watches Hawkfrost agree to follow close to his father's paw steps, but she is unable to read Brambleclaw's expression because his back is turned towards her. Sunset :In Sunset, Tigerstar continues to train his sons to become powerful leaders. His plan to kill Firestar failed, for Brambleclaw refused to end Firestar's lives. Also, Brambleclaw kills his brother and has taken Squirrelflight, Firestar's daughter, as a mate. Nothing is known about how Tigerstar feels about Brambleclaw's decision to take a cat with Firestar's blood as a mate. In the Power of Three Series ''The Sight :In ''The Sight, Tigerstar and Hawkfrost try to persuade Jaypaw into going deeper into the dark forest, telling him that they can show him warrior techniques. He also expresses his displeasure of Hollypaw "wasting her skills" as a medicine cat. As they try to lure him into going with them, Jaypaw uses his special power to probe their minds, but only finds a misty darkness masking their emotions. Before Jaypaw listens, however, Spottedleaf intervenes and leads Jaypaw away. Dark River :In Dark River, Tigerstar starts showing Lionpaw some of his fighting moves. Lionpaw starts learning how to fight from him, and at the end promises Lionpaw that his ambition to become a great warrior is the only thing in life that is worth living for. ''Outcast :Tigerstar continues to teach Lionpaw skills to be a better warrior. He and Hawkfrost could not see Lionpaw when Lionpaw was fighting for the Tribe. Eclipse :Tigerstar keeps training Lionpaw along with Hawkfrost. When Lionpaw tells him about the prophecy, Tigerstar just laughs and says it was just a dream and insulted Firestar. Tigerstar tells Lionpaw that the prophecy doesn't make him strong, only more training. Lionpaw trains hard under him, and when Hawkfrost slashes him on the side he only says you can't assume a battle is won unless your opponent is dead. Lionpaw tries to stop the training between him and the dead cat, saying he was unstoppable in battle, and Tigerstar died in battle. The dead leader attacks his grandson and tells him that this wouldn't be the last of him. Long Shadows :He haunts Lionblaze in his dreams, about Heathertail, taunting him about the prophecy and his fears of going to WindClan. Sunrise :Lionblaze and Tigerstar fight in the beginning of Sunrise, where Tigerstar reveals he has known all along he is not Lionblaze's kin. Angry, they fight and Lionblaze has him pinned but won't fight further because Tigerstar's already dead. Instead he leaves and Tigerstar does not come back to his dreams for the rest of the book. Character Pixels Image:Tigerclaw.warrior.3.png|Warrior Image:Tigerclaw.deputy.png|Deputy Family Members Immediate :'Father''' ::PinestarRevealed in Code of the Clans, pg 150 - Status Unknown :Mother ::LeopardfootRevealed in Code of the Clans, pg 150 - Status Unknown, most likely deceased :Mates ::SashaRevealed in Dawn, page 229 - Status Unknown ::GoldenflowerRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20 - Deceased, suspected StarClan member :Sons ::BrambleclawRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20 - Living (as of Sunrise) ::HawkfrostRevealed in Moonrise, pg 258 - Deceased, verified Place of No Stars member. ::TadpoleRevealed in Return to the Clans - Status Unknown :'Daughters''' ::TawnypeltRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20 - Living (as of Sunrise) ::MothwingRevealed in Moonrise, pg 258 - Living (as of Sunrise) :Granddaughter ::DawnpawRevealed in Dark River, pg 20-21 - Living (as of Sunrise) :Grandsons ::TigerpawRevealed in Dark River, pg 20-21 - Living (as of Sunrise) ::FlamepawRevealed in Dark River, pg 20-21 - Living (as of Sunrise) :Uncles ::Patchpelt Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy -Deceased, suspected StarClan member Distant :Distant Grandfather ::CloudstarStrongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 - Deceased, verified SkyClan ancestor ::GorseclawStrongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 - Deceased, verified StarClan member :Distant Grandmother ::BirdflightStrongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 - Deceased, verified StarClan member :Distant Great-aunt ::SpottedpeltStrongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 - Deceased, verified StarClan member :Distant Cousin ::SpottedleafStrongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 - Deceased, verified StarClan member Tree References Category:Deputy Category:Leader Category:Rogue Tigerclaw Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cat Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Dark Forest Cats Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Into the Woods characters Category:Escape from the Forest characters Category:The Rise of Scourge characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Return to the Clans characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters